


Behind Closed Doors

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, prision sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Blurr can't get the thought of Shockwave off his mind. When he's offered an opportunity to get close with the Con, things get dangerous.
Relationships: Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Swann-Pride on tumblr. Hope you like it.

It had started as a mission from intel.

“You’re the only weakness he’s ever shown.”

It was a comical statement. Barely true. Longarm may have shown him some interest, may have looked his way a few times, but Shockwave? Blurr barely knew the mech.

He knew of his infamy, his intelligence, his rank in the Decepticon army. That was all. The higher ups reasoned that even a mech like Shockwave couldn’t hide every bit of himself, they knew from personal experience that the best spies knew just the amount of themselves to put into their covers to make them believable. Shockwave was not a normal mech, he was broken, deranged, devoid of spark.

Still, Blurr agreed because he was just as big a fool.

He didn’t know what feelings he held for the mech, he reasoned they were rage and contempt. The mech had tried to kill him, nearly succeeded, he’d wear the scars of his dying days for the rest of his existence. The memory of helplessly, wordlessly pleading to anyone and no one.

Yet, there was something else. Lust. Plain and simple. Longarm had been his boss, a trusted comrade, an almost friend. They’d shared memories, hopes, dreams. Blurr perhaps wished they could have shared more but was so glad that they didn’t. He was so glad he’d been able to act without doubt, with the highest honor despite his feelings. Longarm was dead. Never real to start with.

Shockwave however was a beast, and he was very real. Unfortunately something about that stirred feelings much stronger in Blurr than they ever had for Longarm. He didn’t expect to get anything out of Shockwave, he didn’t expect any of intels tactics to work. In all honesty he didn’t know why he agreed other than it was a chance to see the Decepticon up close again. To revel in that mystifying awe and terror that made his spark stall in the most taboo of ways.

Stepping into the prison alone had his spark racing, slowly passing deeper and deeper into the dark halls past the giant cells occupied with offline Decepticons was more like walking though the world's most terrifying museum. Their frames cold and lifeless, but nowhere close to dead. There was life in them, there had been life in them and life would continue to surge in them ready and waiting for the call, for the perfect moment to strike. Blurr had to give the Decepticon cause and its soldiers one thing they had patience beyond comprehension. Certainly not always, but when push came to shove, you could continue to shove them and they wouldn’t budge an inch.

Blurr settled in the meeting room but he wished he could be doing anything else. He was riddled with anticipation just going over and over again the prompts the higher agents had given him. This was unprofessional, he was here for the most unprofessional reason possible. Would they know? Could they tell? More importantly would Shockwave be able to tell?  
“My, my Blurr, what a surprise to see you here. I could practically hear the thrum of your spark from my cell.” Blurr’s frame stiffened as the perfectly calm rasp of Shockwave’s voice filled his audials. It sent a surge through his circuits, one that made his spark race even faster in his chest and a dull tingle down through his plates. “What is the honor?”

Even sitting behind thick hexolate infused diamond and ladened with chains and inhibitor cuffs on both his servos and peds Shockwave sat as if he was the one in charge. In all likelihood, he would be. If he refused to answer, if he simply waved Blurr away then there was zero point to his visit. “Rehabilitation. Despite it only being your cover high command believes you’ve showed genuine kindness for your subordinantes. That you are capable of change. You are an intelligent mech Shockwave, they believe your service could be invaluable.”

“Ah, I see.” The mech replied curtly. Pausing for a long moment. Blurr could only entertain the idea that he was considering the offer. “So why you? Have you come before the other agent? Intent on speaking against such lunacy?” Blurr dug his digits into his plating, refusing to look away, refusing to acknowledge the way his plating hummed with genuine arousal just being in the Decepticons presence and still living, having him be so civil. It went against everything they’d ever been taught about Decepticons.

“To be part of the rehabilitation program you need a sponsor, someone to vouch for you. Someone to reason with you when you give the others grief.”

“And that is you? You want me free? I think you should go see another medic Blurr you are clearly not right in the processor.”

“Why? Because you tried to snuff my spark? You Decepticons do that to each other over nothing, it’s second nature to not give a single thought about roadblocks in your way. It meaningless. Maybe if you’d actually had some spark behind it I might care but I don’t. You serving the Autobots is a far greater punishment. Especially while your great Lord Megatron rusts in here knowing you’ve chosen to be an Autobot tool. So go ahead Shockwave, choose. Rust in prison or repent and reform?”

“I shall see what it is you want of me. Go ahead.” Blurr couldn’t help the shock that seized him. Shockwave had taken no time. What was he already thinking? What was he already planning? How far could they let this go? How far ahead did the higher ups plan? Sure the Decepticon rehabilitation program was a real thing...but for a mech like Shockwave? They would never.

Blurr couldn’t think about all the what-ifs right then and there. Right then and there he had the mech on board, it would only take his skill and that alone to see how far he could string the Con along. “Alright,” Blurr pulled out a small recording device and a foil pad and stylus. As many copies of the mechs statement would be the safest. “Just a few questions to start out. To see just how compliant you can be.”

* * *

“Tell me about being a Senator, about the old age, about what they did to you.”

Blurr laid squirming on his berth, playing back the recordings. He wished he could pinpoint why Shockwave’s voice burned through him, why he loved to simply listen, why that alone made his valve thrum with want, with need. It wasn’t at all seductive, it wasn’t teasing, flirtatious. It was simple and cold and it made Blurr so hot. He tried to hide his shame in the dark, pretending that every mention of his own name from Shockwave didn’t make his digits curl, didn’t make his circuits quake. Though it only made things worse.

The dark only made things more real, made the morbid fantasies intense. Senator Shockwave in all his glory, falling victim to the corrupt Elite of Cybertron’s past. What would it have been like to be seen by him, to be wanted by him? Blurr whined into his servo as he fragged himself, the pace of his false spike much too fast, the rhythm and weight all wrong but it was the best he could do on his own. He needed to get it out of his system. He was sure that after once or twice his processor would move on. It wasn’t a crime to be attracted to a Decepticon, there were whole communities dedicated to Con kink. Titan kink as they so lovingly called it. A little less demeaning. Not all warriors had become Cons afterall. Blurr had run through the collections of photos like a starving bot would down energon. Hoping that he could burn through his depraved thoughts in no time. The overloads came one after another, ruining his berth and staining his floors but the lust, the reveries, remained.

“So tell me why Megatron?”

A god. So the Cons believed the old mech was a god. That wasn’t surprising. He was the first warrior class cybertronian to be born since the fall of the thirteen. Science claimed it was simply because Cybertron didn’t have the resources anymore, that it simply readjusted. If that was true then why had they been so cruel to stick a mech clearly forged for so much more in the mines on the moon. It made no sense but back then, not much made sense to the rampantly corrupt.

It made sense to the other warriors, what had become of them. It made sense to rise up, to take back their rightful rule as Cybertrons apex race.

It continued on like that.

“Tell me…” He bought himself a larger false spike.

“Tell me…” Imagined every night it was the Con’s hungry desperate digits.

“Tell me…” Some nights he entertained the rubber with his mouth.

“Tell me…” Choking back screams as he took it all the way down.

Until one cycle.

“Blurr, can I ask?” Blurr remembered nearly bluescreening from the fear and the shame. Sure that today would be the cycle that Shockwave had enough, that he was tired, that he’d realized that no amount of information was going to get him free.

“Go ahead.”

“Do you trust the mechs you work for?

No. The answer came so simply in his mind. He hadn’t needed Shockwave’s knowledge, his recollections, his revelations to put doubt in his mind. He stumbled over his reply. For the first time not quick enough.

“Do you know what they want from me? What they’ve asked from me in the past? Do you know who you work for?” Blurr’s processor reeled, this wasn’t a surprise he’d expected Shockwave to pull this sort of thing. Tell him how corrupt the Autobot government was. Perhaps it was but that didn’t mean he was going to turn Con.

“What are you trying to get at?”

“Nothing. You just seem so interested in the past all of a sudden. This wasn’t the you I remembered back then. Always so loyal.”

“Can you blame me? After you? Do you really think I’m dumb enough not to suspect that there are still Cons out there?”

“Fair enough. Where were we again?” Blurr didn’t know. His stylus had stalled long ago. He needed to play back the conversation.

He left that day mind nothing but fog. What did intel want out of this? What did those above him want? It had never been his place to think before, to doubt, to fear...but now that was all he could think about.

Racing through the empty prison the sounds of struggle caught his attention, he followed them expecting some sort of fight but what he came upon was anything but. He wasn’t too deep into the Con sector of the prison but he was deep enough to know that the mech in the cell was considered highly dangerous by the council. That didn’t seem to matter to the slim red Autobot riding his spike, head thrown back in ecstasy as massive servos handled him like a toy.

“Oh frag.” Blurr pressed himself to the wall, just listening to the two gasp and moan. Blurr knew he recognized the mech, both of them. The Con from deep cesspool of the darkweb Warrior worshiper forums, the other…the head medic of the prison.

“Ah Breakdown~ Wreck me!”

Blurr had to curl up to muffle the sound of his engine roaring. He wasn’t at home watching porn on his holo he was in a real glitching place where he could be SEEN! That didn’t stop the glitch in his processor screaming at him to look, to see what a Con could really do and it certainly didn’t stop the glitch in his systems flooding his valve. Blurr could only shudder and gasp behind his servos. He’d wondered where all those pictures had come from, the videos even more. The Cons had always looked so proud though, so pleased, so utterly comfortable that Blurr would have never guessed they were done in the prison. That...that had to be a serious violation of ethics! He needed to tell the council! Needed to leave at least. All he did was watch the rest of the show.

* * *

The memory of that night consumed Blurr, tainting every interaction with Shockwave from there on. His thoughts always stuck on the mechs clean smell, the fragrant musk of his oils, the imagined heat from his frame. He longed to get behind the glass, to offer himself up, to risk his life just to see what Shockwave would do. Would he rip him to shreds? Finish the job he’d tried to do those few years ago? Would he laugh in his face? Would he snap back his panels?

“You seem distracted Blurr. Something wrong? Have I not been compliant enough for your superiors?”

“No-no-no-no-NO You’re absolutely fine!”

“You’re nervous. Perhaps I have been too compliant. You never did tell me what is to happen to me once I’ve deemed myself rehabitable. Where am I to go? What am I to do? How involved will you be? Is that what worries you?”

The thought of Shockwave in his apartment, recharging in his spare room, recharging in the berth with him. Living with him, under his supervision...it was the most self-indulgent thought Blurr had allowed himself. It made his spark snap in his chest. “I-” His processor quickly turned to goo as his thoughts jumped right into the gutter. “I don’t know.”

“Hmm, what a shame.” W-was that disappointment?

NO! YOU’RE AN IDIOT! YOU’RE AN IDIOT! YOU ARE BEING AN IDIOT! The words screamed in Blurr’s mind as clear as the sun but his spark was screaming otherwise. “W-why would you say that?” Shockwave’s antlers cocked back a notch, the focal of his optic narrowing.

“I think I deserve to know what’s to happen to me.” The mech’s whole frame suddenly leaned forward, getting very close to the glass. “You don’t seem well Blurr. I suggest going to see Knock Out. He’s quite a decent medic for his batch age. You’ll be in fine servos, trust me.”

“Maybe I will.” Blurr made it sound snotty, defiant, but any excuse to get out of there was a blessing. “Warden! Take the Con back to his cell!” Blurr zipped from the room and erratically paced the halls. As a professional, how did one face a mech you’ve seen fragging a public enemy? It...it wasn’t a crime to frag a Deception...if they wanted it. Breakdown sure as the Pit was hot looked like he had no objections. Sure ethically it was dicey but again...both parties looked quite thrilled. It was against code surely...but who better to have serve as a prison medic than a mech who likely felt sympathetic towards them, who likely cared for them?

Blurr shook his head. He still couldn't believe he was hung up on getting the poor mech in trouble! It was nothing but hypocrisy! He was just as bad! Surely he was. He...he wanted to be just as bad...to be just as lucky. To have the Con of his fantasies holding him tight, loving every inch of him. M-maybe he wasn’t doing anything wrong at all. The Cons were allowed to see their amicas, their conjunxs. Many of whom weren’t Cons at all! Sympathizers at worst but...they didn’t break any laws.

After a long moment of debating with himself Blurr pushed through the doors of the medbay and did a quick look around. The front room was all but empty, the desk management out for the moment. He went over to ding the bell. Blurr’s spark nearly went supernova when they finally returned.

Blurr could only sputter as Breakdown took his seat behind the glass, the mech barely able to even fit in the small office. He waved kindly. “Hello. You...uh...who are you? Do you have a permit?” Blurr slapped at his chest, trying to get to his id pendant before remembering he had everything he needed around his wrist. He showed it off to the mech. “I’m government!”

“Yeah, okay. I can read. No need to scream at me. What do you need?”

“The head medic.”

“Pharma’s on leave.”

“THEN WHO’S HERE!” Blurr didn’t mean to scream, but frag the bot had JUST been there!

“The...second head medic...temporary head medic...I’m gonna be straight with you buddy I don’t really care about titles. Do you want to see him or not?” Blurr was about to say no, about to turn and leave but something compelled him to ask.

“How long has Pharma been on leave? Exactly how many medics work here?” Blurr had only seen the slim racer around the facility, so he’d assumed he was the head medic by default considering the way the other staff spoke to him.

“Mhmm, I think he’s been gone for a year and a half now. They don’t think he’s coming back. There are about six medics here left. Shouldn’t you know that if you’re with the government?”  
“I’m not with that part of the government I don’t care about personnelle. Except for who’s in charge!”

“O-kay….I’m gonna go get someone. You’re trying to get me in trouble.”

“W-what!” Blurr could only sputter and scream, why in the pit was this so damn difficult!? “You’re the Decepticon here!” Blurr threw himself into one of the rock hard waiting chairs, shuttering his optics against the glaring lights. Letting the stress from his frame go in one long ex-vent. He was getting too worked up over this.

“Why are you trying to get this good boy in trouble!? Who in the twelve worlds are you and what purpose do you have in the medbay?” Blurr snapped his optics open, ignoring the blinding light to get right to the point.

“Agent Blurr of intelligence division miss! I’m taking part in the Decepticon rehabilitation program and I need to speak to the medic in charge in the absence of Pharma.” The stout fembot took a drag on her cygarette. Looking at her now, she too was familiar.

“You’re taking part and you have no idea who the two founders of the program are?”

“I- Of course I know! I just...you’re Dr. Nickel?” Nickel took another drag. Her gaze filled with judgment as if she knew just how depraved he was.

“Were you expecting someone more impressive? This slagpit gets more and more crowded every fragging day. Need to make some space somehow and good boys like Breakdown here are as harmless as they are stupid when the right person is telling them what to do and paying for their energon.” Breakdown cautiously returned to his post as Nickel pat the large chair. His golden optics still filled with suspicion.

Blurr dipped into a quick bow. “I’m sorry for not recognizing you, Doctor. I-I really do need to speak to the head medic’s replacement. Is he in?” Nickel stubbed out her cygarette on the desk, pink smoke escaping her as she sighed.

“He’s in surgery. Nasty fight in the yard got a seeker’s wings ripped off. If you’re that determined to see him you’ll have to wait.”

* * *

It was night by the time Breakdown called out to him. Blurr jumped to wobbly peds and waited impatiently at the gate for it to unlock. As soon as he could he raced through but in the empty hall quickly realized he had no idea where to go. He jumped back with a scream as the door to the office slammed open and Breakdown lumbered free. “You can follow me I guess. Though I’ll warn ya the Doc’s not gonna be in a good mood.”

“Who would? I’ve been waiting for hours! He’s been working all this time? On one Con?” Breakdown didn’t respond, Blurr figured he might have gotten the wrong impression. He didn’t mean to imply that the prisoners deserved subpar treatment, Blurr himself just couldn’t imagine spending that long stuck on one task.

Breakdown took Blurr to some sort of breakroom. It was sparse but comfortable looking enough. The slim red racer build Blurr remembered from the Decepticon’s cell was resting in a chair chugging down a cube. Blurr stiffened, trying to act as professional as possible. “Agent Blurr! I’m taking part of the Decepticon Rehabilitation program and I need to speak to you privately!”

The Doctor looked at him with disdain. “Why in the world are you yelling? We’re inside.”

“I- this is just how I talk. Apologies for having to bother you after a rough day.”

“Primus, okay. What do you need?”

“I-” Blurr’s attention shot to Breakdown. “I mentioned privately Doctor.” Knock Out groaned with a roll of his optics but Breakdown was already backing out the door.

“I’ll...be in the office, Doc”

Blurr waited till he couldn’t hear any sign of Breakdown before turning his attention back to the Doctor. “Dr. Knock Out I presume? Head of the Decepticon rehabilitation program?”

“Mmhmm, listen if you want to pull out you are welcome to do so at any time I really don’t give a slag. You don’t need a form or a pardon or whatever I do not care.” That staggered Blurr, his processor blanking on how to continue.

“I-don’t want to do that. I...what happens next? What’s supposed to happen next?” Knock Out gave him a look of utter annoyance.

“Blurr was it? You really think you’ve managed to create a strong enough bond with...Shockwave. Of the deadliest Decepticons we have housed. You’re ready to be fully responsible for this mech?”

“Um...no. No I...well...I…” There was nothing to say that what Blurr had in mind wouldn’t help that. “Listen I just want to be able to be in the same room as him alright I…” Blurr didn’t know if he should mention catching the mech, what would he say? “I know about you and...him.” Blurr vaugly motioned to the hall. “I...saw you...on your off time.” Knock Out’s face fell.

“Oh, so what do you want? Money?” Knock Out was already digging through his subspace, Blurr’s jaw nearly dropped at the wad of cash the mech pulled out. Did he always keep that on him to pay off mechs who caught him? Maybe the mech should be reported.

“No! No….I...well I think we can let that go. You two are clearly...both consenting mechs. I just want to know...how?”

“Oh~ Okay. Well~ What you need to do is shift your engine back as far as you possibly can so your secondary tank can take-” Blurr felt his face flush.

“No! I mean how do you get in! I know you have clearance...but surely you must have someone above you. You can’t just go...into Breakdown’s cell alone anytime you want.”

“Ahh. Yes. Well~ I can usually do whatever I want. For you, you’d have to apply for conjugal visits. Shockwave would have to agree of course.”

“W-what about now? Like right now.” Knock Out leaned heavily on the armrest of his chair.

“Are you positive he won’t kill you? I won’t be held accountable for dumbaft fans trying to get laid. You are still linked to a government program. I don’t need any bad press.” Knock Out had a point. The program was doing well enough that Blurr had actually seen a few Decepticons back on the streets. Certainly not doing the jobs they were likely forged to do or were fit for their status but they’d looked content enough. Anything was probably better than prison though so perhaps the bar was just that low.

“Ehhhh eighty-five?” Knock Out hummed curtly, he sounded almost impressed.

“For Shockwave that’s pretty high. Especially considering he’s tried to kill you before. He wasn’t exactly the vengeful type. I suppose I could allow you closer communication for a short while. Just don’t do anything too stupid.”

* * *

“Well, here you go. If I find your dead body in a few hours just know you’re going back to the trash and this time you won’t be coming back.” Blurr could barely comprehend Knock Out’s threat as he was simply disrupting the force of one of the bars with his door.

“H-how are you doing that?” Knock Out only laughed smugly.

“Not everything on me is just for show. I was a field medic before this. Go, before one of the guards comes around.”

“Right! Wait! How do I get out?”

“Three hours. That’s all you’re getting. Make it count because again you’re coming out in three hours dead or alive.”

“What if I need to get out before then?!” Knock Out shrugged.  
“Dead or alive prettyboy. You’ll think of something.” Knock Out had already sealed his fate. Blurr could scream and yell but it would only ruin everything he’d tried to set up. So he steeled himself and turned to the recharging form of Shockwave high up on his berth.

“Shockwave.” His voice was loud and stern enough to have woken the mech easily but Shockwave moved too smoothly, his optic glowing red, his frame shifting up. He’d been waiting.

“Blurr, what a surprise.” Shockwave only stared down at him and nothing more for a long swathe of time. “Do you have more questions? Here, join me.” Blurr felt his spark begin to pulse wildly as fear took hold but Shockwave’s massive servo smoothed out in a formal matter, allowing Blurr to take hold and be lifted as easily as a feather. It felt otherworldly to sit next to a bot as big as the mech, to not be running for his life, fighting to stay alive. In the calm of Shockwave’s prison cell the reality of what he wanted hit Blurr like a wall.

“Are you bored here, Shockwave?”

“I am in prison. Leaves plenty of time for thought but not much action. I’m getting a sense that you’ve been finding this place very exciting. You come visit me almost every cycle. I’m positive the program doesn’t demand that.” Shockwave’s emphasis was so telling. He knew. He had to. Just how well though.

“I-I do my job and I do it well. The agency told me you were my priority.”

“I’m sure some part of that made you very happy.” A shiver ran down Blurr’s spinal strutt as one of Shockwave’s blunt claws stroked the underside of his chin. “How was your visit to the Doctor? Did he help ease your worries?”

“Sure, yeah.” Blurr’s mind was turning to mush, he was getting lost in the rhythmic hum of Shockwave’s engine, the absolute warmth radiating from his frame.

“Excellent, then I’m sure you won’t mind me making myself comfortable again.” Shockwave moved Blurr like a doll as he stretched back out on his berth, placing the mech teasingly saddled on his waist. He looked perfectly smug lounging back on his meger support block, Blurr couldn’t think to raise an objection, his frame already getting hot and bothered as Shockwave stroked his whole helm with his servo as if he was nothing more than an abandoned saberpup looking for attention. “Comfortable, Blurr?” Blurr’s face flushed as he let himself settle, his aft perfectly positioned on Shockwave’s codpiece. Primus he knew he’d looked thirsty, now he was paying the price of getting played with. Worse off it only made him wet behind the panels.

“No complaints I guess.”

“Excellent. So, Blurr, you really must tell me the reason for this late night meeting. I don’t want to get the wrong impression. Certainly visits like this are not government sanctioned.” Blurr tried not to squeak as his spark trembled, every mention of his name from the Con’s mouth sent pulses of burning static through him.

“I think you know my intentions.” Blurr knew if Shockwave could smile he would be beaming.

“Oh that’s for certain yes, but I would like if you asked properly.”

Defiance flared up on Blurr. “Snap your damn panels back Decepticon creep. We don’t have all cycle!” Shockwave laughed, actually laughed.

“Well there is no need to be rude. I thought we were simply working up a rapport. Sociability isn’t my strong suite anymore but if you prefer brass rivets-” The sharp sound of Shockwave’s plates shifting had Blurr shuddering, the sound taking him back to the moment he watched the mech unfold into the monster he was. “Go ahead and enjoy yourself Blurr.” Blurr felt Shockwave’s spike butt against his aft as he released it from its housing. He had to lean forward as it pressurized, the girth of it grinding against him. He snapped his panels back instantly, lubricant already flooding the tender sealing mesh and leaking free like an oversoaked sponge. As he sat back, grinding against the warm machinery of Shockwave’s plug the sensation nearly bluescreened him.

“Fragging- Primus!” It was so overwhelmingly warm, the vibrations coming from the inner works treacherously strong. There had been no hint, no reason to believe Shockwave was aroused at all, Blurr still wasn’t sure the mech was. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

“I don’t think you’re going to fit, unless the good Doctor’s been giving you a few lessons. Quite the little savant in the berth don’t you think? Puts on quite a show.”

“Shutup-shutup-shutup. Just frag me for Primus sake!” The deep red glow of Shockwave’s optic felt like a spotlight of shame. Blurr’s valve already going tight, his tanks sick with arousal just using Shockwave’s frame as he was. He didn’t want the mech’s fragging sensibility, he just wanted as much damn cord as he could take.

“If you insist.” The feeling of massive servos encircling his middle as if it were nothing was enough alone to make Blurr’s spark pop. A short scream escaped him but it was almost immediately tempered by the pressure of Shockwave’s plug sinking into his valve.

Engine back-engine back-engine-back! Primus what did that even mean!?

Blurr whined as he felt the bubble of built up lubricant and transfluid pop, coating Shockwave’s cord allowing the massive thing to slip inside. Blurr didn’t expect the Con to be kind, didn’t expect him to be slow and loving, he probably would have thrown a fit if he was but that didn’t mean getting what he wanted didn’t hurt.

Shockwave gripped Blurr’s hips with almost biting force, pushing the small mech further and further down, pulling out quick and sharp only to wring more lubricant from Blurr’s tight valve so he could ease his plug in further. “Such a good little thing, you’re doing better than I could have expected.” The praise made Blurr’s valve go tight, the mech’s neon blue optics flaring like broken store signs as he was tripped into another overload. “Such simple things, so easy to please.”

Never satisfied with half measures Shockwave continued his slow rough frag till his whole plug was snuggly seated in Blurr’s straining socket. It filled his tank, even as slim as Shockwave had looked Blurr could feel it prodding at his insides, no room left to go. Enegon rose in his intake and Blurr couldn’t stop from purging.Bright baby blue energon leeching between his denta and dribbling down his chin. Shockwave kindly wiped his mouth clean before lewdly stroking the massive bulge of Blurr’s tank. “My, what a sight. Finally a reason to believe Autobots are not wholly a useless species.”

Leaning forward as far as Blurr could stand a pained moan escaped him. “Ah frag! I think I’m a fourth Decepticon spike now. Why in Primus’ name did he think you were a good idea?” Pulling himself up gave little relief but the release of the built up fluid trapped in his valve was a good start.

Shockwave tsked, pressing down on Blurr’s bulge, making the mech’s optics flare again. “Don’t be foolish, Gestation tanks are made for this. The only thing you were in danger of was torn sealing mesh and sprained calipers” Blurr could only weakly thump his ped as another one of Shockwave’s claws teased the tender mesh of his port. “Quite impressive I would have assumed you a closed circuit. Are you satisfied, Blurr? Relieved of this desire once and for all?”

Blurr felt shame burn through him, his face flushing. He’d gotten what he’d wanted- a taste of what he wanted- but as he slowly worked Shockwave’s plug it only cemented how much more he wanted. “Shut your ugly face. What you have left of it.” Shockwave tsked him again.

“There’s no need for that. I was simply wondering if it was my turn.” Shockwave’s claws returned to Blurr’s hips, sharp tips digging pinpoint marks into the metal. “Let’s see if I can make you at least fifty percent Decepticon, hmm?”


End file.
